


Late night rambles and hugs and kisses

by Sakana_Byul



Category: New Kidd, U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: According the unb hansol talks a lot when he can't sleep, Also bc there isn't a lot of UNB fics out there, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jun is whipped for hansol, Just loads of cute stuff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, late night rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana_Byul/pseuds/Sakana_Byul
Summary: Jun just couldn't stand Hansol's late night rambles. And Hansol didn't realise how adorable he is.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a great day honestly. Their practice for their debut has been going well. They're almost finished with the dance and all they've got to do is polish it up. Their debut song is called Sense, and Jun loves the song. Mainly because of the lyrics and how fluid and smooth the dance moves were. Most importantly, Hansol shone in the dance. 

Him and Hansol had become really close during The Unit. The elder looked scary and unnaproachable at first, but Jun took it upon himself to introduce himself to Hansol. Where, after a few talks he realised that the dancer was not as scary as he thought. In fact, it was the total opposite. Hansol was adorable.

Jun would find himself staring at Hansol as he practiced their dance for All Day. How despite being tall, absolutely slayed those moves. And his body line. He would watch as the dancer ate, how his eyes would widen whenever he ate something good. Or how his nose would scrunch when it wasn't. Hansol, in summary, was exceptionally adorable and Jun just can't get enough.

Jun was never more happy when he found out him and Hansol were debuting in the same group. 

He found the two of them getting closer as each day passed. They helped each other out with their dance, ate together, and when the mangement told them they were going to move into their new dorm and that they could choose their roommates, Hansol and Jun immediately shouted out each others names. And so began sleeping in the same room.

Now, Jun loved pretty much everything about Hansol, except for his late night rambles when the elder can't sleep. 

This was one of the nights. 

"Junnie are you listening to me?" He heard Hansol call out from the other bed. No he wasn't listening, he dozed off about 10 minutes ago.

"Hyung, its 2 in the morning lets just sleep," Jun said groggily. He could see from the small slit of his almost lidded eyes that Hansol pouted and hugged his knees. 

"But I can't! My brain won't let me sleep and what will we do if bees do become extinct? We're gonna die! I won't be able to grow old and- what about growing old? He old people in our society are often being oppressed and-" 

Jun sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had to stop this before Hansol went on about another one of his night rambles that ranged from babies to why bananas were yellow. 

"C'mere," he said, his hand gesturing for hansol to come over. 

Hansol pouted again, but still grabbed his blanket and pillows before shuffling his feet over to Jun's bed. 

The rapper moved over towards the wall and patted the empty part of the bed. Hansol dumped his stuff on it and rolled into bed. They've done this before, the cuddling. Usually when Jun was sad or when they were just in the mood. 

"Just shut your eyes and try not to think about anything," Jun murmured before drifting off to sleep. 

He assumed Hansol did as he suggested, the room was in total silence. Until Hansol's eyes snapped wide open again. 

"Do you think birds have feelings?" 

Jun groaned and flipped himself onto Hansol, a hand on each side of Hansol's head. "If you say one more word i will kiss you hyung." The dancer looked up at him in confusion.

"But do birds really have feelings? Or are feelings just a word-" Jun smashed his lips onto Hansol's. Ok he didn't imagine it to be super rough, more like a light peck to shut the dancer up but gravity got the best of him. 

Jun noticed how Hansol didn't look the least bothered by the kiss when he got back up. 

"Jun what was that?" 

"I told you, I'll kiss you if you keep talking," Jun grinned and flopped onto his sides. He was facing Hansol ad the elder turned onto his side to face Jun. 

"You didn't answer though, do birds-" Jun kissed Hansol again, this time a soft peck on Hansol's perfectly shaped lips. 

"Do you want me to keep kissing you hyung?" Jun asked cheekily and chuckled when Hansol's face blushed red. 

"Maybe..." the dancer mumbled softly; but loud enough for the rapper to hear. 

"Hmm?"

"I said maybe, I don't know; it felt good... this is weird isn't it?" Hansol sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

Jun wanted to scream at how cute the elder was, but took into consideration he didn't want to be sat on by Kijung in the morning. That kid was eating way too much these days and chan has been rubbing off him. 

He took Hansol's hands into his and lowered them, revealing Hansol's very red face. A smile edged his lips as he placed a kiss on Hansol's forehead. 

"Maybe its a little, but lets just sleep for now," Jun said in a low whisper as he wrapped his arms around Hansol. 

"G'night Junnie," Hansol sighed. 

"Night hyung."

Jun could live with kissing Hansol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol likes waking up in Jun’s arms.

Hansol could barely register what was happening when he first woke up all groggy and a little mad. Mainly because he woke up to Chan yelling and a shriek from Daewon he thinks, and it was like seven in the morning what were they doing? 

He was about to doze off to sleep again when he felt the arms around his upper torso and the faint scent of a certain someone near him. Then it came tumbling back to him. He was having one of his sleepless nights and rambles again last night. Then Jun called him to cuddle, then Jun kissed- Jun kissed him. Hansol’s cheeks flushed red when he remembered the kiss. 

Well, Jun’s Feelings for Hansol weren’t one sided. Hansol definitely felt something for the rapper. After all, he was the first person he had gotten close to during The Unit. He was thankful the younger had approached him first, or else he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have fit in at all. Hansol wasn’t great at expressing his feelings at first honestly. It was Jun who was there to comfort him and help him open up to the guys. Then he started being more talkative. Mainly it was because he wanted to appeal o the viewers but breaking out of his usual shy self wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. 

Jun knew how nervous Hansol could get around the other guys without him at first. Because they were loud and the younger ones plus Marco didn’t really seem to pick up how Hansol would feel uncomfortable with their teasing. So he stuck around Hansol most of the time. And the dancer was grateful for that. But now Hansol has opened up to the group and joins Kijoong in teasing Feeldog about his height, though Jun still stays next to him in case he feels nervous on camera. 

It was while preparing for All Day he thinks, that he started to have feelings for the younger. It was Dongmyeong Who told him. 

“Hyung, could you tell Jun hyung to stop talking about you? It’s getting really annoying that he’s ALWAYS talking about how good you look and how cute you are! He sounds like some love sick puppy!” Poor Dongmyeong. He looked so done and tired with Jun and his rambles. “I can even recite what he says about you in my sleep Hansol hyung!”

Hansol remembers going red. He spends the night awake, tossing and turning. He didn’t talk that night though, it was a first to him. 

Jun? Talking about how cute he was? Jun paid attention to him? What does that mean? 

Of course Hansol tried to brush that aside. Korea is a conservative country and the chances of Jun liking guys was... thin. 

But it didn’t stop him from falling for Jun. Those thoughts seemed to have a significant impact on him. He blames Dongmyeong. He started noticing the little things Jun would do for him. Like wipe off the sauce from the corner of his mouth. Or complimenting him. Or tens and thousands of things that Hansol kept in his mind. Those little thoughts turned into actions. He wanted Jun’s attention. He wanted to be with Jun. He loved it when Jun laughed or smiled. Seeing the younger happy made him happy, and feel things that was weird to him. And he missed the younger a lot when he was away during their UKiss promotions. What was that weird feeling in his heart whenever he saw Jun?

“Junnie~ when are you coming back? I miss you so much...” Hansol whined as he sat on the tiles of the bathroom floor. Euijin invaded his room and fell asleep there. Hansol was in no mood to haul Euijin back into his room so here he was, in the bathroom as he sneaked calls with Jun who was in Japan. 

“C’mon, its not that bad is it?” He could hear Jun chuckle at the other end of the line. God he loved Jun’s chuckles. How the corners of his eyes would crinkle when he did. 

“It is! I need my cuddles but no one's here to give them to me!” Hansol grumbled like a little child. 

“Alright Alright you big baby. I’ll be back this week, I’m not too sure when. But I’ll give you all the cuddles when I get back, deal?”

Needless to say, Hansol was madly in love with Jun. But he just doesn’t seem to acknowledge it. 

He’s tried talking to people. Definitely not the UNB members, they’ll tease the hell out of him. Maybe Feeldog would understand, but he was too busy being the leader and having to take care of 8 kids. The Newkidd boys were way to young to understand. Though Woochul did say something about how he looked like he had heart eyes while texting. Hansol was texting Jun at that time. So NCT it was. 

“Yutaaa I need help.” Hansol called the Japanese member of NCT one night. He was a little apologetic because it was nearing their comeback season and Yuta sounded absolutely tired when he picked up. 

“mhmm? What is it? Did someone die? Do I need to hide a body?” Yuta said and Hansol could hear the grin over the phone. 

“Theres this person, and... I don’t know my heart does silly things when I’m with them and I feel really weird and all, what’s happening to me?”

“What sort of weird? Like the ‘I wanna puke on your face’ weird or ‘I wanna kiss you but I kinda don’t think I should’ weird.” 

Hansol gaped at himself. “I think the I wanna kiss you?”

“Pffffttttt-“ followed by a loud laugh and something dropping on the floor got Hansol concerned. “Ji Hansol, you’re in love.”

In... love? 

That was foreign. Hansol’s never been in love before, at least not with a human.he loved his dogs with all his life. He’s dated several girls before, but only because they asked first. They eventually broke up because it was always the other doing all the work. 

“I’m in love?” He asked, carefully. 

“No shit you are you clueless frog. Hey Donghyuk! If someone wants to kiss this other person and their heart does weird stuff with them what does it mean?” Yuta shouted over the phone and Hansol felt like strangling the Japanese. 

“That person’s in love of course! Which dumb ass wouldn’t know that?” He heard Donghyuk shout back. 

“Yeah, which dumbas wouldn’t know that,” Yuta sneered. “Good luck with you crush Hansolie. I need to get back to practice. Toodles~ And you should treat me to food, I helped you figure out your feelings after all.” 

And Yuta hung up.

So there he was, with an answer. That Hansol was hopelessly in love with Lee Junhyung. 

And so brings us to the current situation. 

Hansol blushed remembering the kiss last night. Jun kissed him, on the lips, twice. 

He looked up to find the younger’s face inches away from his. The sunlight falling softly on Jun’s features as he breathed soundly in his sleep. Hansol lifted his arm to sweep Jun’s fringe out of his face so he could be More mesmerised with the younger. Ji Hansol was in love with the man in front of him. This man that would calm him when he felt nervous. This man that was there to cuddle him when he was down. This talented man called Lee Junyoung.

Hansol wishes they could stay like this forever. Him in Jun’s arms. But alas, Kijoong happened. 

“HYUNG! GET YOU LAZY ASS DOWN FOR BREAKFAST WE NEED TO LEAVE!” The maknae shouted from the first floor. 

Hansol groaned on the inside when Jun’s eyes fluttered open. The rapper’s lips broke into a smile when he saw the elder looking back at him. 

“Morning hyung,” Jun said in a low whisper, his voice still raspy and leaned forward to press a kiss on Hansol’s forehead. “Did you manage to sleep last night?”

“Yeah,” no, I was too busy thinking about the kisses and what the hell did I say last night?? “Kijoong’s yelling for us,” Hansol says, barely in a whisper as Kijjong shouts yet again. That kid has such a loud voice. 

“We can stay like this for a while more,” Jun said and pulled the elder closer. “I like this, waking up next to you.” 

Que Hansol’s heart’s rapid beating. 

The two’s faces were barely centimetres apart and Hansol was pretty sure his face was gonna explode from the heat he felt. 

“and about last night, You said you liked me kissing you?” 

Hansol let out something that sounded like a choked gasp. ‘You remember?”

“Of course I do,” Jun chuckled and rested his face in the joint of Hansol’s neck and shoulder. The elder prayed he couldn’t hear his heart beating. “if it makes you feel any better I like kissing you too.”

Hansol would’ve screamed and scrunched up into a ball, but he didn’t. 

“Junnie I think I like you-“ shit shit shit shit what was he saying?? 

Jun looked up, confused. “What?”

“I like- no love You Jun. I’m so head over heels for you I’m afraid I’ll forget how to talk when I see you. You bad man you make me feel all sorts of things I never felt before and Yuta made fun of me because I asked him for advice and-“ Hansol was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He remembers this feeling, when Hansol kissed him last night too. It felt so damn good and made his heart feel all fluttery like the organ was gonna fly away. 

“You, Ji Hansol, drive me crazy. Do you know how many times I’ve almost tripped while dancing because I see you in the mirror. How many times I have to refrain from shouting out cute when you speak? Do you know,” Jun looked at him with a soft smile, “just how much I’m an idiot in love because of you? How dare you say I’m bad, you’re worse! Everyday’s Like a risky day when I’m with you. I never know when I’ll get a cardiac arrest because of your smile. That stupid smile that makes me wanna kiss the heck out of you.”

“I- you-“ Hansol was too dumbfounded for words. He never expected this, this sudden confession. Maybe his inability to think before speaking sometimes was good. “can you kiss me again?” 

Jun grinned and leaned forward to catch Hansol’s lips in his. Hansol’s eyes fluttered shut as a smile edged his lips. 

“I love you Ji Hansol.”

“I love-“

“that was disgustingly cute but Kijoong is about to pop and someone’s gonna eat your breakfast if you don’t come down in 5 minutes.” The two craned their necks to the door to see Hojung with an ‘Are you serious? Under my roof?’ Look on his face. 

“ooh yeah, sure we’ll uh,” Jun untangled himself from Hansol’s long limbs and sat up. ‘We’ll be down in a while.” 

Hojung turned around to leave and Hansol was about to kiss Jun again when he turned around. “You know it took you two idiots long enough to confess your feelings. Me and a Chan were getting really frustrated he was going to lock you to in a closet together and force you to make out.” 

Jun sighed. “I knew that little one was up to no good.”

Hansol giggled and kissed Jun on the cheek. “C’mon I smell pan cakes. I don’t want Kijoong stealing my pan cakes.” 

Jun whined but obliged. They can have all the time to cuddle and kiss when they’re home later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER DIABETES CAUSING FLUFF FIC. Did I mention Hansol is super freaking cute?? I would be head over heels for him too.
> 
> I wanna write more JunSol fics (or other UNB fics) so suggest prompts you want me to write in the comments!!
> 
> P.S: I love reading the comments you guys are all too sweet aaaa *sends JunSol’s kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS SO FLUFFY BUT DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME JUN AND HANSOL'S WOULDB'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS.  
> Anyways, a rushed fic I wrote in like 20 minutes bc JunSol are the cutest and UNB's fandom is way too small. So here is some UNB fluff.


End file.
